The Fourteenth's time
by Ms. Faker
Summary: When the Doctor regenerated from a women he never once expected the next regeneration to be male, and someone so young at that! Now follow the 14th Doctor as he travels through time and space, while saving a few people here and there alongside new companions and long lost friends.


Hey so this is my first ever Doctor who fan fiction, and i'm really excited! So i got this idea from a friend of mine who was wondering if anyone ever tried to create their own Doctor in a fan fiction, and we did find a few but not many so i choose to have a go at it.

So this takes place after the 13th Doctor's regeneration, which i don't show because i don't know how it actually happens so...anyways this is a fourteenth Doctor fic where he'll encounter different friends, and foes along the way, you know the usual Doctor who thing.

So yea I hope you like it, and that you'll enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

The harsh swirling sound emanated all around the room as the Tardis was hurled through the time Vortex at an alarming speed. Clouds of White fumes emanated from little cracks in the engine underneath the navigation platform, which seeped through the small holes on the floor creating a mystifying, yet dangerous appearance all around the room. There were parks flying through the controls, and from the ceiling making it dangerous for anyone caught inside the ship. The sound of the TARDIS Cloister bells rang through the control room contributing to the chaotic atmosphere.

Throughout all it's years in service to a particular Time lord, the Tardis had only seldom experience such chaos in low amounts, and every time it did happen her companion was always there to fix it. But now said Time lord was running around the control panels like a headless chicken, unsure as to what to do or how to fix it.

"Bloody hell!" The Doctor shouted as sparks flew from a lever he just pulled, and to his face burning him a little.

The Doctor didn't so much as flinch as he used the back of his sleeve to wipe the sweat and pain away, and then quickly ran to the other side of the Tardis's control panel. He quickly raised his hand to pull on a purple lever, and button but before he could pull it he stopped.

"This must be it." He thought aloud to himself confidently.

The Doctor pulled the lever with a cocky smirk upon his lips, sure that this would solve the problem.

Once more sparks flew out of the lever, but this time with a vengeance. The Doctor lunged himself back from the controls, and looked at the control panel with frustration and confusion. He had no idea what was wrong with the Tardis, in fact he had no idea what was going on in general, period.

After his regeneration he had lost his grasp on his past knowledge and experiences as was expected whenever he regenerated. Naturally every regeneration was different, and sometimes he would forget small things or almost everything, but by sheer bad luck he had forgotten the most important thing at the most inopportune time- how to pilot the Tardis. Of course he tried to look inside his memories to learn how to pilot it, but every time he tried all he got was a muddled wall and vague words, and flashes of images that were his memories. It wasn't really that odd that he had forgotten something, and usually when he did forget something of the Tardis, be it maintenance, piloting, or over all looking after her, the Tardis would always make the information available, but since the Tardis was under attack from the outside, and therefore in distress, it didn't have time to enlighten her silly Doctor who was more or less running circles around the control room trying to figure out what was wrong.

The Doctor ran to one of the buttons, and hovered his hand over it, ready to jump back if this was the wrong button again. The Doctor took a deep breath, and was about to press the button until he was stopped. A loud beeping emanated from the monitor as it went from black screen to a very crossed Sendor general.

"By the empire of Cray, I demand to speak to the Doctor!"

The Doctor moved about the controls in a fluctuant manner, as he kept pressing buttons and attempting to fix the Tardis, not caring that he might press the wrong button, and not once acknowledging the existence of the general.

"Doctor! I know you're in there, and I demand to speak with you!"

The Doctor raised his head to look at the monitor, getting half of his head cut off from the transmission as he looked at the General.

"The Doctor isn't here at the moment, check back later." He declared, and flipped a switch on the monitor. Before ending the transmission, and going black again the General's face turned beet red and opened his mouth to shout at the Doctor. Thankfully, before he could shout all of hell at the Doctor, the transmission ended and the Doctor couldn't help but smirk a little from amusement.

His amusement was short lived however, as a loud bang emanated from the outside, causing the Tardis to jerk, and flip on its axis. The Doctor wobbled on his spot, and attempted to reach for the handles of the Tardis before it could go on axis, but his navigation on his new body was off and so he missed it by a hair and went crashing to the ceiling of the Tardis seeing as the gravitational control was turned off.

A loud thump followed by a low groan was heard throughout the Tardis control room as the Doctor's body made contact with the metal ceiling. The Doctor grimaced from pain, and tried to sit up but couldn't. For some reason the Tardis decided to turn on the gravitational control, but backwards and a lot stronger than was needed causing the very gravity around him to weight him down like rocks.

"Ok, maybe I shouldn't have cut the General off that way and let you pay the price for it, and I know you're crossed with me, but do we have to do this right now?" He grumbled in frustration.

The Tardis made a shimmering whoosh and kept the gravitational controls flipped for a little while longer, then all of a sudden she turned it the right way up causing the Doctor to fall face first to the floor of the control room.

"Ha, ha very mature." He huffed, and the Tardis made another beeping sound.

The Doctor sat up, and leaned forward and glared at the navigation panel.

"You know for an ancient, and sentient ship you sure make a lot of fuss."

The Tardis made a whirring sound in indignation.

"I DEMAND TO SPEAK TO THE DOCTOR!" the angry voice resonated all around him, but this time it wasn't from the transmission but from the outside.

The Doctor looked at the door to make sure it was still locked, once satisfied that it was indeed still locked the Doctor jumped to his feet and ran to the navigation. He lent on the controls, just enough so that his mouth was shy of touching the time rotor.

"Come on old girl, work with me here. We gotta get out of here fast before they really get angry and bring out the big guns, so what do ya say eh?" He practically pleaded.

The Tardis didn't make any sound or show any signs of listening to him, which frustrates him. The Doctor pushed himself off of the controls and crossed his arms annoyed.

' _Damn, temperamental_ -'before he could finish his thought, a lever he hadn't tried switched down on its own and the time rotor began to hum to life.

"Sweet, and wonderful TARDIS!" He beamed triumphantly.

The Tardis began to hum as its usual musical way, signifying that they were getting ready to jump through the time Vortex, and The Doctor smiled at the time rotor.

The humming got louder, and the Doctor felt the familiar pull of the vortex as well as the telepathic link every time lord had to it.

Just a few seconds before the Tardis materialized into the vortex, the monitor turned back on and the Doctor jerked his head up to look at the monitor and therefore giving the general a good look at him.

The general's eyes went from one side of his face to the other in confusion. "You are not the Doctor! I demand to speak to the Doctor this instant!" He shouted, and The Doctor grimaced from the sound.

The Doctor opened his mouth but before he could say anything he was interrupted.

"If the Doctor is too much of a coward to face me then you tell her that if she so much as dare to escape, the Cray Empire shall unleash war upon her!" The general shouted turning beet red once more, and giving the white humanoid alien a scary appearance. Had it been anyone else they would have cowered in fear, especially at the notion of having such an empire on their tail but the Doctor was no normal man.

The Doctor gave the general his brightest grin, causing the general to frown. "Take a good look general because this will be last look you'll ever get of the-"

The Tardis made an unnecessarily loud humming sound, and with that the Tardis dematerialized cutting the communication, and the monitor.

"Oy! That was rude eh!" The Doctor complained at the Tardis, who he had a feeling wasn't even acknowledging him at the moment.

The Doctor huffed, and sat on the chair by the panel and rested his chin on his hand as he looked at the time rotor. He knew it was pointless to get angry at the Tardis, she was not to blame for this mess. It was him, or rather her? Who had gotten the bright idea of going to the centre of the Cray Empire to steal the Gellian crystal that belonged to the planet of Ferusian after all. Of course he had not meant nor anticipated so much trouble, and much less for it to cost him his regeneration. He thought it would be a quick in, and then out as soon as he had the crystal but clearly he had underestimated the Cray, the elite warrior race of the Gresian galaxy. After putting his hands on the crystal he was met with quite a few difficulties, one of them being his Tardis unable to land near the city, and being targeted and bombed by the Cray who knew nothing better than meeting their adversaries with weapons. Of course the bombing didn't do so much as a scratch to the Tardis due to her shields, but she was quite temperamental about it, and more so to the damaged caused in the inside due to her forcing the Tardis to land. And after regenerating and not knowing how to fly her, the Doctor supposed that had been the last straw for her.

' _Machines'_ the Doctor thought to himself in exasperation, as he stood up and walked around the counsel trying to see if anything looked familiar or rang a bell to him. When nothing did he crossed his arms in front of his chest, and looked at the rotor.

"So where are you taking us then?" He asked curious.

The Tardis kept ignoring him, and the Doctor opened his mouth to tell her to grow up but stopped dead on his track. A sharp needle like pain pierced one of his hearts, and the Doctor fell to his knees from the pain and scrunched his face up in pain.

He vaguely heard a concerned beeping sound, but he paid it no mind he simply laid on the ground waiting for the episode to end. After what was exactly a minute and fourteen seconds the pain finally stopped, and the Doctor let out a long sigh and a gust of regeneration residue exited his mouth and floated around the Tardis. He so hated regeneration cramps, and pain, and the overall confusion it brought on to him. Just the feeling of being someone, then completely changing was frustrating to him. He was at his fourteen regeneration, far more than most Time lords ever got seeing as the limit was twelve. After more than two thousand years, he was still going through the same process, and after all this long he would've expected to be used to it by now, but then he surprised himself every time.

The Doctor closed his eyes, and rubbed them with the back of his hand, trying to get rid of the odd feeling of having a new face, but ultimately not having any success. When he reopened his eyes he noticed that they had exited the time vortex, and had landed who knows where.

The Doctor took a deep breath, calming the regeneration energy inside of him just a little. The Doctor looked up to the doors, and he knew he should stay inside and rest, but boy did he ever listen? The Doctor sprang to his feet and walked to the doors of the Tardis, and slowly opened them. He had no idea where the Tardis had taken him so he had to exercise a bit of caution. The Doctor took a peak of the outside, and took a long breath which immediately told him all the information he needed.

"1889 London, September 4." He grumbled to himself, knowing why exactly the Tardis had sent him here.

"So you get a little mad and your solution is to bring me to day care?" He turned around and glared at the rotor. "You know if you wanted to get rid of me, you should have just said so."

The Tardis made a sharp whistling sound, and before the Doctor could realize it, she closed the doors and the Doctor quickly stumbled out before the doors could smash him.

"Oy!" The Doctor shouted, as he turned around and banged on the door. "Ha, ha, ha I'm properly amused now will you let me in please?" He asked, but the Tardis stayed shut and so the Doctor banged on the door once more.

"Come on, I don't want to go to them I'll die of boredom!" No answer, or signs of the door opening "Please, we can talk about this can't we? I mean sure I kind of put you in danger, but when are we ever not in danger eh?"

More silence, and the Doctor kept staring and banging on the Tardis not realizing that there were passerby's staring at him.

"This is really not funny you know, and I'm losing my patience so unless we have to-"

"Are you ok there lad?" A gruffly voice asked.

The Doctor's hand stopped mid bang on the door, and stared at the Tardis doors in confusion "Lad?" He whispered to himself, and slowly turned around. His eyes land on a concerned older looking fellow, he guessed was sixty nine years of age by the look, and smell of him.

"Lad?" he asked again making sure that he heard the word right.

The older man looked at him even more confused. "-er- well yes, are you ok lad?" The main responded unsure.

The Doctor took a step closer to make sure he was hearing right, just in case this regeneration had faulty ears.

"Lad?" he practically shouted, causing the man to take a step back and look at him with concern and fear as he clutched his hat tightly.

"Well yes you're a young chap are you not? Shouldn't you be at the university right now?" He asked unsure, as if trying to appease him.

"The university? Young chap?" The Doctor repeated, until suddenly he started to catch on. The Doctor's eyes widen and he quickly approached the human and grasped him by the shoulders, and looked into his eyes, while the old man squirmed and looked uncomfortable and scared.

"Tell me how old do I look to you?" he asked and the man opened his mouth, and quickly closed it then opened it again.

"Why around twenty and twenty three? No more than twenty five at the very least."

The Doctor's brows shut up in shook and he quickly let go of the man and lunged to an old rusted, metal plate on the ground and took a good look at himself. First thing he realized was that he was no longer a women, which he had already figured out long ago. Next thing was the ruffled, and dishevel mane of red hair!

"I'm ginger! I'm finally ginger I can't believe it!" the Doctor shouted excitedly, and he quickly raised his hand and ruffled his hair about while laughing.

After a few moments the Doctor put his hand down and got back to examining his face once more. The third thing he noticed as he looked at himself was that he was young, at least twenty years old and no more than twenty five as the old man had concluded.

The Doctor raised his hand once more and placed it on his soft cheek. He had never regenerated into a body this young before, in fact the last time he had been in a body this young was on his first body eons ago. He had never been vain about his body, maybe he did with other stuff, but never about his appearance. But now that he had a younger body he did wonder why he had chosen it? Why had he regenerated into a body so young? And most important of all, why did it take so long to be ginger?

"Young man." A low gruffly voice said, but the Doctor didn't pay it much attention. The man cleared his throat, and took a step forward. "Young man!" he called angrily this time, and the Doctor turned his head back to look at the large officer in front, and looking down at him.

"May I help you officer?" he asked, and the officer took another step forward.

"Someone reported that you've been scaring folks around this area, so for disrupting this fine folks I'm going to ask you to leave."

The Doctor looked at the officer confused, and swiftly sprang to his feet much faster than he had ever done before thanks to his younger body.

"Disrupting? I have you known I've been doing no such thing." He declared, and went back to look at his hair in the metal plate.

The officer huffed "I don't have time to listen to your lies boy, so either you leave here or I take you in, understand?"

The Doctor raised one brow, and once more turned around to look at the officer this time a lot slower. "That simply won't do. I left my ship here, and I won't leave without it. And as I said before, I haven't been disrupting anything" He declared.

The officer made a strange expression, then clenched his hands into fists.

"You think you're funny do ya? Well I'll tell ya, I don't have time for the likes of you, so either you leave or I take you in." The officer threatened and took out his baton hoping to scare him off, but the Doctor didn't so much as look down at the pitiful stick.

The Doctor sighed in exasperation. He so hated violence, especially when used to threaten or instill fear on others, especially when it's an authority figure.

"Well then I suppose you've got no other choice but to take me in don't you? But I warn you, I won't leave here without the Tardis, so I advise you treed carefully with how you proceed." The Doctor straightened his back as far as he could, but he couldn't meet the man's enormous height.

"You impertinent brat!" the officer hissed, raising his baton slightly.

The Doctor shifted on his spot, and glared at the officer ready to dodge if the human got physical. Just as the Doctor's eyes met the officer, something at the courner of his eyes caught his attention. The Doctor looked pas the officer and looked at what appeared to be a small barely noticeable whirl of energy.

"What is that doing here?" He mumbled to himself.

The officer raised his hand to grab him but the Doctor swiftly side stepped him, and ran to the swirl in the air as fast as he could.

"Hey, come back here you delinquent!" the officer shouted, but the Doctor didn't listen, he barely even registered the voice. His mind was too caught up on something much more important, because if that was really what he thought it was then everyone could be in great danger.

The Doctor quickened his pace, but just before he reached the swirl he felt a sharp pang in one of his hearts as residue of regeneration energy attacked his heart due to all the strain he was putting on his newly regenerated body. The Doctor fell to his knees from the incredible pain which felt like he was being burnt inside out. He was sort of used to the pain by now, but this time the pain was a lot worse and he felt himself slowly black out from it. He looked down at his hands and saw them turn blurry, and his breath quickened. The Doctor looked up at the swirl one last time, and closed his eyes. Then everything went black.

* * *

What do you guys think? Please review and let me know!


End file.
